


My Hero (1/2)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fighting, Lemon, M/M, Smut, awww damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Joel get into a fight in his office, Ray leaves into a rush in the heat of the moment and smacks into a filing cabinet causing a black eye. When he returns to Achievement Hunter Office Ray refuses to talk to anyone and they all point fingers and Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gang Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, enjoy my multi-fic story for Joelay; enjoy and comments and kudos are much appreciated :D

“Joel, why do you care so much about this?” Ray asks looking at his boyfriend.

Joel has always been concerned about the age difference between him and his longtime boyfriend Ray. He’s worried that Ray will one day get sick and tired of Joel’s old bones.  
“I just think you’d be happier with someone your own age, not some old man.” Joel replies sticking his hands into his pockets.

“I would not be happier because they wouldn’t be you; I can never replicate the feelings I have for you!” Ray explains, his voice starting to rise.

Joel takes his left hand out and rubs the back of his neck then says “You’d be-”  
Before he could even get the next word out Ray interrupts “Is this why you won’t say you love me back? Is it because you’re afraid I’ll just run off?”  
Joel sheepishly nods and doesn’t finish his sentence.  
“You don’t trust me do you? I’m fucking twenty- three not thirteen!” Ray shouts, his fists curling up.  
Ray was right about how Joel feels; dating someone with that amount of age difference can leave to room for worry about the someone in the relationship thinking it’s not going to work out.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Joel finally says after what seems like hours of silence.

“Whatever Joel, just leave me alone.” Ray mutters “It’s a little too late for an apology.”

Before Joel could get another word in the arguement Ray is headed for the door in a rush.

Ray doesn’t look back at him and closes his eyes as he gets closer to the door. Before he gets the the door he feels something cold and metal hit him hard against the cheek and under the eye. He let’s out a small curse and cups under his eye.

Joel rushes over and attempts to wrap his arms around the younger man but gets shrugged off and left behind; Ray storms out of the room with both pain under his eye and deep in his heart.  
Ray knows it’s going to severely bruise and is going to hurt for at least a week and a half if not longer.   
He slips into the washroom and over to the small mirror and stares into it to get a good idea of the severity of the injury. The skin under his eye is growing darker; from a deep red to a dark purple and the bruising stops under his cheek bone.  
“Fuck.” He mutters.  
He stands there looking at it under he hears the door open then shut.  
“You okay Ray?” Someone asks.  
Ray moves to the side and sees Gavin the the reflection with his face masked in concerned

“Yeah I’m fine Gavin.” Ray says in a flat tone of voice.

“Your eye looks really bad, I think you should get it checked out.” Gavin points out.  
“I’m fine Gavin.” Ray says again.  
“Did Joel-” Gavin starts before Ray pushes past the Brit and out the door.  
Ray goes back into the Achievement Hunter office without talking to anyone when he walks in till he gets to his desk and puts his headphones on.  
A tense feeling boils up in the cramped office.  
After a couple of minutes Geoff has enough of it and goes to Ray’s desk. He turns Ray’s chair and faces the Puerto Rican.  
“What do you want Geoff?” Ray asks taking off his headphones.  
“Look Ray we’re worried about you, your eye looks like hell.” Geoff says.  
“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Ray says, his voice starting to rise again.  
“Is it about Joel?” Geoff asks.  
“Fuck off.” Ray says.  
Ray turns back around and puts his headphones back on. Geoff goes back to what he was doing then leans over and whispers something to Jack.  
Gavin leans over to Michael and asks quietly, out of Ray’s hearing range “Do you think?”  
“We’ll see after work Gav.” Michael replied patting his hand on Gavin’s shoulder before going back to work.  
The rest of the day seemed to go by as normal except for the storm clouds over Ray’s head and every hour Ray checks on the bruise under the eye and cheek.  
When he leaves the rest of the Hunters start to talk about what they think happened to their friend, the majority of the group thinks that Joel has something to do with it.  
An hour before the Hunters leave Ray leaves to check on it one last time.  
Jack looks at Geoff and asks as soon as the door closes “What should we do?”  
“Talk to Joel because Ray won’t talk.” Geoff replies.  
“Fuck talking, I say we should give him a taste of his own medicine!” Michael argues.  
“I agree with Michael.” Ryan says.  
“Same here, Michael has a point.” Gavin adds.  
“The bruise covers almost half of Ray’s face. Talking isn’t going to solve that kind of abuse.” Michael explains.  
Ray comes back before Geoff could say anything else. Ray’s under eye looks worse than before, now it’s more swollen and a very dark shade of purple to the point of it being black.  
“You coming home with us Ray?” Jack asks.  
“No I’m staying behind to finish some stuff.” Ray replies not looking back at the others.

“Alright buddy, stay safe.” Geoff says patting Ray on the shoulder, causing Ray to move away.  
This only adds more to the suspicion for Joel and the concern for Ray.   
The Hunters grab their things and leave, leaving Ray alone in the office to his own broken heart and stinging eye.  
Ray relaxes back into his chair after a long day of being as cold as ice. He takes a deep breath and tries not to think about anything but all that leads to is him thinking about Joel.  
The Hunters are in the parking lot and Michael spots Joel there as well.  
“Hey fucker!” Michael shouts at Joel.  
Joel looks up to see Michael and Gavin running at him.  
“Hey guys, what’s up?” Joel asks looking oddly at the pair.  
Michael gets to him and slugs Joel in the face.  
“That’s what you get you piece of goddamn shit!” Michael shouts.  
Gavin kicks him in the knee and Joel sinks to the ground.  
The others get to the three of them but don’t try to stop the fight but only standing there as if to warn Michael and Gavin if anyone else is going to come out and break it up.  
Ray is still inside when he hears Michael and Gavin making noises but also hears another voice slurring out curse words. Ray gets up to see what’s going on, he looks out the window and sees Michael and Gavin beating up Joel, who is on the ground clutching his head and a scrape on his cheek from dropping to the ground.  
Ray quickly rushes to get outside. Once he gets out there, the pain in his cheek doesn’t matter anymore because all that matters now is getting Joel.  
“Stop it!” Ray shouts as he is running towards to group.  
When he stops at them, all eyes are on the young man.  
“Please for fuck sake just stop, I don’t feel like taking my boyfriend to the hospital tonight.” Ray adds “Not after the shit day I’ve had today.”


	2. Making Up and Making it Better

Michael and Gavin back off from Joel and Ray drops to his knees beside the older man.

“What the hell are you doing man? Joel hurts you.” Michael asks.  
“He hurts me? What the hell are you talking about? I got this from walking into a filing cabinet.” Ray explains “Joel and I got into a bit of a fight and when i stormed out I smashed into it.”  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Gavin apologizes.  
Michael helps Ray get Joel up.  
Joel looks at them and says “Why would I hurt this fucker?”

“Look we’re really sorry, it’s just we didn’t want Ray getting hurt and it was Michael’s idea.” Gavin explains, his voice getting lower near the end.  
Michael punches Gavin in the arm.  
“It’s alright guys, at least I know what will happen if I do beat up Ray.” Joel says and attempts to chuckle but the pain in the side makes even a chuckle slightly painful.  
“II can take him from here.” Ray says.  
Michael let’s go and the Hunters go off, leaving Joel and Ray alone.  
“I can stand on my own Ray, don’t worry.” Joel assures the younger man.  
“I’m not letting go, you’re practically clinging on to me.” Ray says.  
Ray helps Joel into the passenger side and then goes around getting himself into the driver’s side. He doesn’t start the car immediately; he looks at Joel then out the windshield.

“I’m sorry for freaking out on you Joel.” Ray apologizes.  
Joel rests his head on Ray’s shoulder and says “I’m sorry for not trusting you over a stupid topic.”  
“You can trust me Joel, if I didn’t want you I wouldn’t have started going out with you.” Ray responds.  
Joel moves his head away from his boyfriend’s shoulder and rests is against the window of the car.  
Ray starts the car and drives off to Joel’s apartment.  
The way there the older man keeps saying how sorry is and how age doesn’t matter only to get told by Ray to shut up and that it was more his fault than anything.  
Once they get there Ray assist Joel into the apartment and then lies him down on the couch before going off to find something cold to put on Joel’s injuries.  
While he’s gone Joel sits up and pulls off his shirt and slumps against the couch. He takes a look at his injuries. a bruise forming on his side and a couple of more bruises along his arms, scapes on the heels of his hands.  
Ray comes back and sees his boyfriend shirtless.  
“Are you alright Joel?” Ray asks going closer.  
“I feel fine, it’s just my side. I’m more worried about your eye than anything.” Joel replies.  
Ray sits beside him and says “Don’t worry; it doesn’t really hurt that much anymore.”  
He puts a bag of cold peas on the older man’s side and presses it against the starting to bruise skin causing Joel in wince at the sudden cold.  
“My hero.” Joel says jokingly, starting to form a smile on his lips.  
“Maybe you should reward your hero for saving you.” Ray remarks with a small smile as he takes the bottom of his shirt to wipe off the little bit of blood the heel of Joel’s hand.  
“You saved my ass so I guess so.” Joel smirks, leaning over and kissing the younger man on the lips.  
“I can save you again Joel.” Ray mutters.  
“From what X-Ray?” Joel chuckles.  
“That monster in your pants.” Ray chuckles.   
“After everything that has happened you want to have sex?” Joel asks.  
Ray nods and kisses Joel again.  
After a little while they break apart and Joel gets up along with Ray.  
“Are you okay enough to do this? Your side looks really bad.” Ray says, his voice full of fake concern  
“I may be some old bones but I sure as hell not giving up a chance to fuck you.” Joel chuckles.  
They continue to make out heavily, against the walls and tearing off each other’s clothes. They get to Joel’s bedroom and Joel is on top of Ray, taking full control of the younger man.  
Ray kisses Joel’s neck and leaves a hickey on his neck and Joel licking up and down the younger man’s neck. Ray breaks his lips away from Joel’s neck and rubs the growing bulge in his pants.   
“Did I do that?” Ray asks looking his boyfriend in the eyes.  
“Like hell you did and you know you did it.” Joel replies before capturing the younger male into another heated kiss.  
Joel breaks the kiss and gets off the younger male to reach for the night stand drawer. He hastily grabs lube and a condom.  
Ray lies with his head on pillow, quickly takes his pants off and rubs himself a bit as Joel stips down to nothing and puts the condom on.  
As Joel is getting the lube on he turns to the other boy and asks “Get ready there X-Ray, this is your final battle of the night.”  
Ray gets up, continuing to rub himself off slowly and gets on his elbow and knees.  
Joel comes up behind him and puts two lube covered fingers into the younger man’s ass. He pumps in and out slowly, earning groans from the man below him; Joel starts to go faster and faster then quickly takes them out. This causes Ray to let out a small groan from the lack of fingers occupying him.  
“You like my fingers better than what I’m going to do to you?” Joel asks.  
“Don’t I have to fight that monster?’ Ray chuckles, in a daze of lust and pleasure.  
Joel smirks and slowly puts himself into the younger man, causing him to let out a small squeak then bury his face into the pillow.  
“You like that don’t you Ray?” Joel asks whispering in Ray’s ear.  
Ray nods with his head still in the pillow.  
Joel thrusts in and out of the younger man at a regular pace, slowly at first the way he did before with his fingers.  
“Joel.” Ray says, his voice muffled by the pillow.  
That’s all Joel needed to hear to make him go faster. Ray with his head still in the pillow rubs himself quicker and quicker to match the pace of the man on top of him.  
“Looks like I’m winning X-Ray.” Joel chuckles, leaning down and ignoring the pain in his side to kiss along Ray’s back.  
This making Ray squirm beneath him.  
“I’m guessing you’re a little sensitive X-Ray, is that your weakness?” Joel asks.  
Ray mutters something but with the pillow Joel can’t fully hear what he’s saying.  
After sometime Joel can feel the younger man tense up around him, this makes Joel go at a faster, bruise making pace in and out of the younger man.  
Ray starts saying his name like it is some sort of chant and halfway through saying his name Ray’s voice hitches and he let’s out all over the sheets.  
Joel chuckles and soon feels himself going to cum and keeps going a bit faster. He does until he tenses up and grips Ray’s hips tighter and releases himself into the younger man.  
He pulls out and flops beside Ray and feels a buzz in his head and it numbs the pain in his side.  
Ray moves closer to the older man and kisses him softly.  
“I’m guessing the monster in your pants won this round.” Ray chuckles softly.  
“X-Ray finally got defeated.” Joel replies.  
They lie there, feeling the buzz in their bodies even though certain parts of them burn in pain.  
“Hey Ray.” Joel says.  
“What Joel?” Ray asks.  
“You know I love you right?” Joel asks “I just couldn’t say it because I’m a bag of old bones.”  
“You disproved yourself by doing what you did to me.” Ray replies.  
“Well, I love you and I shouldn’t let my stupidness get in the way of how I feel about you.” Joel says, his voice still in a bit of a daze.  
“I love you too Joel.” Ray says kissing him one last time “And don’t worry, I’ll get my payback for your stupidness.”

 

~~~~  
A few hours later, the buzz starts to wear off and Joel opens his eyes to a massive pain in his side. He gets up and a slur of curse words pours out of his mouth as he makes it over to the washroom.  
He flicks the lights on and the first thing he sees in the mirror is the massive bruise on this side. Ray comes up behind him, still naked and asks “What’s wrong?” in a voice drowned in sleepiness.  
“I think we may need another bag of peas because it really hurts now.” Joel replies turning around to face Ray.  
“Told you we shouldn’t of have sex.” Ray smirks lazily.  
“Shut up and help me.” Joel says.  
Ray chuckles a bit and helps Joel find something cold to put on his side.  
They find a frozen steak and sit on the couch with a frozen steak pressed against Joel’s bruised side.  
“I think you should put that on your eye for a while.” Joel says.  
“It’s fine Joel, it barely hurts.” Ray responds.  
“Barley, that means it hurts a little.” Joel points out, taking the frozen steak away from his side and puts it on Ray’s bruised under eye and cheek.  
“Better?” Joel asks.  
“I told you it doesn’t hurt.” Ray says.  
“Shut up Ray, I’m being nice. Wait till next time I’ll make your ass hurt so much you can’t sit right for a week.” Joel threatens before kissing Ray.  
“Looking forward to that.” Ray chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end up "My Hero" hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll be posting more Joelay in the future :)


End file.
